Joel Engleman
Joel Engleman was a former wrestling promoter and owner. Known for his time with Wrestling Franchise Federation. On March 1st, 2010, Joel Engleman suffered a massive heart attack and was rushed to the hospital. And eventually was pronounced dead on March 2nd, 2010. Personal Life (1970 - 2010) Joel Engleman began his wrestling career in 1989 and ended up marrying his first wife Michelle Stevens but divorced 3 years later. He married his second wife Katie Michaels but divorced a year later. His final marriage was with a former WFF diva Jenna Killings. Engleman is survived by his wife and 3 kids who he has 2 daughters and 1 son. Wrestling career (1989 - 1992) New York Championship Wrestling Joel Engleman debuted his wrestling career in the summer of 1989. He began in a small town promotion called New York Championship Wrestling. He won his first match against Brad Harris Jr. He eventually got a title shot for the World championship which he won. He held the championship for 300 days and lost it to Michael V. He tried getting a title shot but he was turned down every time by the wrestling promoter Evan Henning III. When he finally got a title shot, he was screwed out of it. The match turned into a basic "Montreal Screwjob". Joel Engleman was locked into a crossface and the referee rung the bell by order of Evan Henning III. Joel Engleman left wrestling after the incident. He became an alcoholic and drug addict and ended up going to jail for 4 months and eventually going to rehab trying to get his life straight. Wrestling Franchise Federation (2003 - 2009) Promoter and Downfall then Return and Death Joel Engleman after his drug rehab and everything blew over decided to create a wrestling franchise. He started a local wrestling business in Detroit, Michigan where he owned a small wrestling promotion called "Wrestling Franchise Federation". Many fans attended the promotion and WFF crowned it's first World champion. Sean became the first ever champion and defeated Brett Viper, and Jason Staten. After a couple of year, Joel Engleman stopped paying taxes and money for the wrestling promotion. No one in the small business, the superstars, referess, everyone employeed had no idea that they were not being paid. Eventually, Joel Engleman closed down the promotion in the summer of 2006. He was not seen until 2009 when he returned at WrestleMania I. The WFF was now owned by CJSellers who bought out the promotion and moved it to Youtube.com. Joel Engleman ended up getting the rights to the company name and everything and was owner again. He turned heel when he sided with then World champion Shannon X and ended up (Kayfabe) giving the rights to the company to Shannon X. Shannon X then fired CJSellers (Kayfabe) and a couple of months later, Joel Engleman turned face and ended up becoming owner again. After 4 hiatus', Joel Engleman and CJSellers agreed to close down the business. This was the last time Joel Engleman appeared on WFF TV. Joel Engleman then left again the WFF. He stated on his official blog that he was quitting the wrestling business and decided to leave the WFF. He then died of a massive heart attack on March 2nd, 2010 at the age of 40. In Wrestling Championships and Accomplishments * Wrestling Franchise Federation ** Wrestling Franchise Federation Chairman * Ney York Championship Wrestling ** NYCW World Heavyweight Championship (7 times) ** NYCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) (with Jason T.) Finishers and Signatures * Engleman Elbow (Diving elbow) * Underhook DDT * Signature moves ** Running jumping guillotine leg drop – parodied from Hulk Hogan ** Three-quarter facelock jawbreaker – parodied from Stone Cold Steve Austin ** Arm drag ** Atomic drop ** Brainbuster ** Facewash ** Piledriver ** Slap ** Stomp ** Arm drag ** Atomic drop ** Piledriver * Entrance themes ** Money Talks by WFF Productions ** Monster by Skillet